WWE authority figures
The following authority figures are in storyline and not the real world figures. Presidents and commissioners *Willie Gilzenberg, WWF President (1963 – November 15, 1978) *Hisashi Shinma, WWF President (1978–1984) *Jack Tunney, WWF President (September 1984 – July 12, 1995) *Gorilla Monsoon, WWF President (July 12, 1995 – August 3, 1997; Interim President July 12, 1995 to March 31, 1996) *Roddy Piper, WWF Interim President 1996 (substitution for an injured Gorilla Monsoon) *Sgt. Slaughter, WWF Commissioner (August 4, 1997 – November 23, 1998) *Shawn Michaels, WWF Commissioner (November 23, 1998 – May 15, 2000) *Mick Foley, WWF Commissioner (June 26, 2000 – December 18, 2000) **Debra, Lt. Commissioner (October 30, 2000 – March 5, 2001) *Mick Foley, WWF Commissioner (October 11, 2001 – November 19, 2001) *William Regal, WWF Commissioner (March 8, 2001 – October 11, 2001) Corporate offices *Vince McMahon, Titansports/WWF/WWE, Inc. Chairman of the Board (since 1980, first acknowledged in 1996) *Linda McMahon, WWF, Inc. Chief Executive Officer (1994 – June 7, 1999) *Stone Cold Steve Austin, Chief Executive Officer (June 7, 1999 – June 27, 1999) *Vince McMahon, Chief Executive Officer (June 27, 1999 - September 16, 2009) *Linda McMahon, Chief Executive Officer (September 2, 1999 – September 16, 2009) *'Vince McMahon, Chief Executive Officer (September 16, 2009 – present)' *'Triple H, Chief Operating Officer (July 18, 2011 – present)' **Theodore Long, Assistant to the COO (September 5 – October 10, 2011) **Kane, Director of Operations (October 28, 2013 – April 15, 2014; August 11 – October 25, 2015) Raw Owner *Ric Flair (March 18, 2002 – June 10, 2002) *'Vince McMahon' (June 10, 2002 – June 15, 2009), (June 22, 2009 – present) *Donald Trump (June 15, 2009 – June 22, 2009) General Manager (GM) *Eric Bischoff (July 15, 2002 – February 10, 2003)1, (February 10, 2003 – December 5, 2005), (November 6, 2006) **Chief Morley – Chief of Staff ''(November 25, 2002 – February 10, 2003), (February 17, 2003 – May 5, 2003) **Steve Austin – ''Sheriff (December 29, 2003 – April 17, 2004) *Steve Austin (April 29, 2003 – November 16, 2003) *Mick Foley (December 1, 2003 – December 15, 2003) *Vince McMahon – Interim General Manager (December 12, 2005 – June 11, 2007) **Jonathan Coachman – Executive Assistant (May 29, 2006 – June 11, 2007) *Jonathan Coachman – Acting/Interim General Manager (June 11, 2007 – August 6, 2007), (September 3, 2007 – October 1, 2007) *William Regal (August 6, 2007 – May 19, 2008) **Jonathan Coachman – Executive Assistant (August 6, 2007 – January 4, 2008) *Mike Adamle (July 28, 2008 – November 3, 2008) *Shane McMahon (November 3, 2008 – November 24, 2008) *Stephanie McMahon (November 24, 2008 – April 6, 2009) *Vickie Guerrero (April 6, 2009 – June 8, 2009)3 *Vickie Guerrero (May 10, 2010) *Bret Hart (May 24, 2010 – June 21, 2010) *Anonymous General Manager (Revealed to be Hornswoggle on the July 9, 2012 episode of Raw) (June 21, 2010 – July 18, 2011) **Michael Cole – Spokesman for the Anonymous General Manager (June 21, 2010 – July 18, 2011) *Triple H (Hired as COO on July 18, 2011; Given position as Raw GM along with the job as COO) (July 25, 2011 - October 10, 2011) *John Laurinaitis (October 10, 2011 – June 17, 2012) **David Otunga – Legal counsel (October 10, 2011 – June 17, 2012) **Theodore Long – Assistant to the General Manager (April 3, 2012 – June 17, 2012) **Eve Torres – Executive Administrator (April 23, 2012 – June 17, 2012) *AJ Lee (July 23, 2012 – October 22, 2012) *Vickie Guerrero – Managing Supervisor (October 22, 2012 – July 8, 2013) **Brad Maddox – Assistant to the Managing Supervisor ''(February 18, 2013 – July 8, 2013) *Brad Maddox (July 8, 2013 – May 26, 2014) *Daniel Bryan ''Interim Raw General Manager (November 24, 2014) **Anonymous Raw General Manager Interim Raw General Manager (December 1, 2014) *'Shane McMahon (April 4, 2016 – present)' SmackDown Owner *'Vince McMahon' (March 18, 2002 – ) *Stacy Keibler – Personal assistant (April 11, 2002 – August 12, 2002) *Dawn Marie – Legal assistant (May 30, 2002 – September 26, 2002) General Manager (GM) *Stephanie McMahon (July 18, 2002 – October 19, 2003) *Paul Heyman (October 23, 2003 – March 22, 2004) *Kurt Angle (March 25, 2004 – July 22, 2004) *Theodore Long (July 29, 2004 – September 21, 2007) **Palmer Canon – Network Executive (August 25, 2005 – April 27, 2006) **Vickie Guerrero – Assistant General Manager (May 18, 2007 – September 21, 2007) *Vickie Guerrero (September 28, 2007 – April 6, 2009) **Theodore Long – Assistant General Manager (November 30, 2007 – May 16, 2008) *Theodore Long (April 7, 2009 – April 1, 2012) **Vickie Guerrero – Official Consultant (November 20, 2009 – February 25, 2011) **Zack Ryder – Assistant to the General Manager (July 29, 2011 – January 6, 2012) **Santino Marella – Assistant to the General Manager (January 6, 2012 – April 1, 2012) *John Laurinaitis (April 1, 2012 – June 17, 2012) **David Otunga – Legal Counsel (April 1, 2012 – June 17, 2012) **Theodore Long – Assistant to the General Manager (April 3, 2012 – June 17, 2012) **Eve Torres –'' Executive Administrator'' (April 23, 2012 – June 17, 2012) *Booker T (July 31, 2012 – July 19, 2013) **Theodore Long – Senior Advisor to the General Manager (July 31, 2012 – July 19, 2013) **Eve Torres – Assistant to the General Manager (August 17, 2012 – January 14, 2013) *Vickie Guerrero (July 19, 2013 – June 23, 2014) *'Booker T (April 4, 2016 – present)' Saturday Morning Slam Owner *Vince McMahon (August 25, 2012 – May 11, 2013) General Manager (GM) *Mick Foley (March 16, 2013 – May 11, 2013) NXT Host *Matt Striker (February 23, 2010 – June 13, 2012) **Ashley Valence – Co-Host (June 22, 2010 – August 31, 2010) **Maryse – Co-Host (March 8, 2011 – August 24, 2011) Match coordinator *William Regal (February 29, 2012 – June 13, 2012) General Manager (GM) *Dusty Rhodes (June 20, 2012 – September 12, 2013) *John "Bradshaw" Layfield (September 12, 2013 – August 28, 2014) *'William Regal (August 28, 2014 – present)' ECW Owner *Vince McMahon (June 7, 2006 – February 16, 2010) General Manager (GM) *Paul Heyman (under the title of ECW Representative) (June 13, 2006 – December 4, 2006) *Armando Estrada (August 14, 2007 – June 3, 2008) *Theodore Long (June 3, 2008 – April 7, 2009) **Tiffany – Assistant General Manager (June 10, 2008 – April 7, 2009) *Tiffany (June 30, 2009 – February 16, 2010)